The purpose of this sub-study of the Insulin Resistance and Atherosclerosis Study is to identify the genetic and environmental determinants of insulin sensitivity and visceral adiposity and the extent to which insulin sensitivity and visceral adiposity share genetic and environmental influences. Three hundred and fifty subjects will be studied by means of a multicenter family study and familial aggregation and genetic correlations will be determined.